


Uno, dos, très

by Jyana



Category: One Piece
Genre: Experimental, Friendship, Gen, cadeau
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyana/pseuds/Jyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est l'histoire de l'amitié entre gamins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno, dos, très

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowny/gifts).



Au départ il était seul. 

Il était le fils du monstre, celui qu’on montre du doigt et qu’on met à l’écart. 

Ensuite ils furent deux. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de l’autre mais celui-ci ne posait pas de questions sur lui alors ça lui allait bien. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler, avaient confiance l’un en l’autre et commencèrent à mettre au point différentes magouilles pour pouvoir s’élever. Ils avaient un rêve, rêve de liberté, et pour celui-ci ils devaient récolter de l’argent. 

Puis vint le troisième. Il était plus jeune, plus insouciant et surtout moins utile. Et d’abord ils ne voulurent pas de lui. Ils avaient leur propre monde tous les deux, et ils ne se voyaient pas vraiment le partager avec d’autre. Mais le gamin était déterminé et ils finirent par l’accepter. Dès lors ils devinrent imbattables. Leur rêve commença à grandir avec eux et ils en parlaient souvent. Ils étaient heureux et celui qui avait été seul retrouvât réellement le sourire.

Un sourire qui se transforma en larmes alors qu’un partait et que le trio redevenait duo. La douleur qui brula sa poitrine ce jour-là jamais il ne l’oublia. Elle était tout le temps en lui. Et même lorsque vint son tour de partir et qu’il trouva d’autres compagnons, elle ne disparu pas. 

Personne ne pourrait jamais le remplacer parce qu’il avait été le premier. Mais il n’était plus seul alors il cachait la douleur. Le gamin, surtout, ne devait rien savoir. Jamais. Il avait une grande vie devant lui et il ne voulait pas la lui gâcher à cause de souvenirs lointains. Il voulait le protéger, il le lui avait promis. 

Il ne tint pas sa promesse. Il laissa le gamin seul. Cruelle ironie. Il avait longtemps souffert de la solitude et c’était la seule chose qu’il réussissait à offrir à l’être qu’il aimait le plus au monde. Son petit frère, son gamin qui riait, l’enfant insouciant du danger qui l’avait poursuivit pour devenir son ami. 

Sauf qu’il n’était pas seul le gamin. Il avait lui aussi trouvé une nouvelle famille. Des frères et des sœurs qui se battraient pour lui. Des hommes et des femmes dont le courage étaient à la hauteur de celui de Luffy. Alors Ace sourit à la mort et laissa à la vie le soin de s’occuper de cet adorable idiot. 

Luffy qui retrouva Sabo des années plus tard. Une rencontre marqué par le sceau du souvenir, et alors qu’ils se parlaient, ils ne pouvaient penser qu’à Ace. Pour lui, ils devaient donner leur meilleur. Ils se protégeraient l’un l’autre, veilleraient à ce qu’aucun d’eux ne meurent. Plus jamais. C’était la seule chose qui étaient importante désormais. Le seul cadeau qu’ils pouvaient lui offrir à lui qui était mort bien trop tôt.

Ils étaient trois.


End file.
